The Monster
by canadian97
Summary: This is a 2p!hetalia Rp that I did with a friend I am really proud of it. I was Gillen btw. The rp is hard to explain. Please enjoy and review pease. The shipping is 2p!Spain and 2p!Prussia.
1. Chapter 1

Santiago was staring at the Bull before him. He held the red cape and his sword close as he awaited for the Bull to charge. He showed no emotion, more like no expression at all. It seemed.. he didn't care on what kind of danger he entered. Other than that, he held the red cape close as he went to dodge the raging beast that charged towards him. With that, he simply dodged...

Gillen didn't particularly want to be there. Watching the bloodshed of the bulls, and his friend putting himself in danger for his own personal gain not that it bothered him at all. It was the people, they were loud, disheveled, and disrespectful, and it annoyed the living shit out of him. Of course he was still there watching his friend wishing that the bull would just take his life instead of his friends.

Santiago dodged the bull a few times. Once the beast was distracted, or it seemed like it, the Spaniard glanced over to see the Prussian. Looking depressed as usual.. he simply let out a sigh, looking back noticing the bull was now closer, charging at full speed. He had no time to dodge so might as well get hit. And it happened. The Spaniard was impaled/span on one of the horns and span class was thrown, hard, against the wall. People ran out to restrain the bull as others ran over to the Spaniard.

The Prussian sat there not moving it was like he was in a daze and what had happened had nor really registered in his brain. He looked at the bloodied Spaniard then it hit him. He never really freaked out about it or move at all instead he just sat there span class watching the medic take the Spaniard away. He jumped out of the stands and on to the rink where there lied a dead bull and a Spanish man getting carried away so he followed his friend being carried away. Santiago cringed as he clutched his wound when the beast had impaled him. He coughed up a lot of blood, feeling his vision blurring away. Many tried to keep the Spaniard conscious as they took him away to the hospital. Of course, they allowed Gillen to come along since he was the only close friend Santiago had. Gillen followed the Spaniard to the hospital still not saying a word. When they had gotten to the hospital with the Spaniard the doctors had taken him in for emergency surgery. Gillen just sat in the waiting room was a long surgery. And once the procedure was done, they placed Santiago into a room to recover. Currently, the Spaniard was still asleep. He gave a light snore as he slept.

One of the doctors went to the waiting room and got the Prussian out of the waiting room. Once he got to the room with the Spaniard in it he sat in the chair close to the hospital and remained quiet until Santiago woke up. It took a while the Santiago to finally wake up. His eyes fluttered open as he awoken. He slowly looked around, wondering on where he was at. The Spaniard groaned slightly as felt a small bit of pain.

Gillen remained quiet noticing that the Spanish man finally woke up. He was going to say something but his mind could not come up with anything that was not a mood killer.

Santiago soon looked over, noticing the Prussian. He was a bit surprised the he was visiting him.. nor when he was in the audience during the 'show'. He remained quiet as he looked away, letting out a small sigh.

"Um... Are jou ok...?" He tried to sound concerned but his voice still sounded like it normally did. He was not really that worried about his friend but he asked anyway to be polite he guessed.

Santiago didn't reply. He remained silent as he looked at the many machines that span class were hooked to him. He watched the monitor that recorded his heart beats.

"..." He looked at the heart monitor as well. He didn't know what to say. "Sorry." Was what he said thinking he said something wrong.

"Why are you sorry?" He finally spoke, "You did nothing wrong..." He said, not looking over to him. He just stared at the heart monitor.

"Oh... Umm... Sorry." He said looking around nervously. "I don't know vhy I even stayed...I'm a so lame..." He said to himself hoping that the Spanish man did not hear him.

"You are not lame.." Santiago sighed, looking over to him. He never really helped someone cheer up, but he was a friend, "If you were lame... you wouldn't be here.."

"But I am I wish I could die..." He said with a very depressed voice and look. "I should have never survived my dissolution." He added holding his fake arm.

Santiago had nothing else to say. He simply looked up to the ceiling, letting out a sigh. Hopefully his injuries will heal soon so he could finally get out of this place.

Gillen/span sat there just looking at the floor thinking. He knew he was not good enough to even be alive, and he wished god would just kill him already. His thoughts interrupted by a nurse coming in to check on the Spaniard.

Santiago spoke to the nurse He didn't like people much. He told the nurse that he was fine. After the nurse left, he looked over to the Prussian. He sighed as he started to dose of to sleep.

The Prussian went back to his thoughts. After a while of zoning in and out one of the nurses came up to him and told him visiting hours were over. He did not really want to leave the room. He had visited his spanish friends house and since Santiago was here there was nowhere to go, and he had explained this to the very understanding nurse. She told him that if he got tired he could just sleep in the other bed that was in the room, then she left. Gillen found the quiet quite peaceful.

It was soon morning. Santiago was awake. Instead of being in bed, he was at the window, looking out. He watched many pedestrians and cars pass by. It looked like ants to him since he was high up in the building. Santiago soon looked back at the sleeping Prussian. He sighed as his gaze went back to looking through the window. He just wants to leave...

Gillen woke up soon after the Spaniard did. He got up out of bed. He never liked to sleep with his prostetic, well more like automail, arm on so he would take it off at night when he slept. He then got up and grabbed the arm and reattached it. It was always a pain to put back on due to him having to reconnect the nerves to the arm, and it hurt like hell. When he did what needed to be done making a small pained noise in the process he just sat there in the bed moving the automail arm and its fingers making sure he reattached the nerves correctly.

Santiago continued to stare out the window. He let out a sigh. When he heard the small pained noise, he looked back to see Gillen awake. He didn't say anything and went to lay down in his bed. He still felt sore so he laid down.

Gillen got off the bed and stretched once he finished checking the arm. He made the bed that he had slept in, then he walked over to the chair that he had sat in before and sat down.

Santiago looked up to him. He didn't want to say anything.. or at least start a conversation. He waited if he talked. If not, he just laid there, quiet as usual.

"jou feeling today?" Gillen asked Santiago in his normal voice. He looked at the Spaniard, the look that was on his face showed that he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep maybe an hour or two at the most. It was kind of sad look for the Prussian.  
"...I'm doing fine." He replied, taking notice of his expression, "You should rest..." He suggested as he sat up. "It looks like.. you haven't slept all night..."

Gillen looked at the ground he did not really like to sleep very much he always ended up waking up after a short amount of time from a nightmare. "I don't need anymore sleep..." He knew it was a complete lie but he really did not want to face the 'monster' in his head again.

He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me... you need sleep.." Santiago sighed on how horrible the other looked. "You'll feel better.. I promise..."

Gillen shook his head. "I can't sleep..." He almost started to cry from the thought of sleeping, but he knew his friend did not know what exactly happened when he slept and he would not understand if he told him.

Santiago noticed the tears. He gently pulled away has hand and thought to himself. He understands about his country being 'dissolved'. He felt... bad for once. He simply shook his head, "Would you... like to sleep with me? If it would make you feel better about sleeping.." He suggested.

"Um..." His face started to go red. "I could try...but are jou... are jou sure?" He put his hood up to try to cover his reddening face.

Santiago reached over and pulled the hood down, "Come on.. It won't be/span that bad.." With the said, the Spaniard gave a small smile. Quick enough for the Prussian to see until it soon faded away. "You don't have to. I won't force you.."

"Ok... I vill try..." Gillen got up and sat on the edge of the bed fiddling with his arm to take it off luckily it hurt a lot less to take off than to put it on there was still some pain but it was less. He made a small wince at the nerves disconnected from the metal. He then lied down it the bed with the Spanish man.

"Just rest.. I'll be right here at all times.." Santiago told him as he faced the German. "I promise.." He closed his eyes. He wasn't tired, but he tried to show the other that sleeping wasn't a bad thing.

"Ok..." He then closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. Gillen was only asleep for a short amount of time when the 'monster' came. It scared him, tears were running down his face and his hand found his way to his neck. The 'monster' always made him to this it wanted him to kill himself and it was the voice in his head telling him that he was useless and pathetic.

Santiago had looked up to him, instantly grabbing his hand. He tried to calm him down by stroking his cheek. He just wants the other to have a peaceful sleep. Along with a good dream.

Gillen felt his hand leave his neck, but it seemed the longer he slept the more intense the nightmare became. He had gotten very close to killing himself on more than one occasion. He had slept for about an hour and he couldn't take it anymore, he woke up tears still streaming down his face. He just lied there.

"H-hey..." Santiago spoke, wiping the tears away. "Calm down..." He said in a quiet voice. He moved his hand away from his neck. "There is nothing to be scared of... It's just a dream. It's not real..." He knew dreams could come true, but he simply doesn't believe that such thing.

He just shook his head. He knew that the monster was more than just a dream, it was part of him it could control his actions and thoughts and it took full control when he slept so he never did so unless it was completely necessary for him.

Santiago sighed, figuring that his plan had failed. "Lo siento.." He apologized and sat up. He gave a few stretches as he went over to sit at the window again.

"It is not jour fault..." He said getting out of the bed and following Santiago to the window not bothering to put his arm back on.

"Si, it is." Santiago sighed as he rested his head on the window sill. "Lo siento, Gil..." He sighed once more. "Nien it is zhe monsters fault..." He said not realizing what he had said before it was already out of his mouth. Gillen has never told anyone about it before and he did not plan to.

Santiago looked over to him, confused. "Monsters?.." He tilted his head, confused. "There is.. no such things as monsters." He tried to reason with him that monsters are not real.

"It is more like a demon I guess. It controls mein actions und mein zhoughts... It is not as strong vhen I am avake but it takes control completely vhen I sleep..." He tried to explain the best he could but it was hard to explain.

Santiago nodded as he listened to his words. He felt.. really bad now. But, at least he is still alive. Hopefully Gillen will feel better soon...

Gillen went quiet and looked out the window like Spain had already been doing. "I zhink I'm done sleeping now so I'm going to put mein arm back on..." He said going over to the bed. He sat down on it and reattached the arm with the same reaction as last time.

Santiago nodded as he sat up. He felt bad that his plan didn't work. He stood up, walking over to the window once more. Hopefully as the days go, he'll feel a lot better..

After Gillen reattached his are with the same small scream as last time. He also walked to the window.

Santiago thought for a moment on how long he will be staying here. He rested his head against the window sill.

Gillen remained quiet for a lengthy amount of time. The silence that the two had been broken/span when a nurse entered the room.

Santiago looked over to the nurse, having a small talk when she had entered.

As the two of them talked. Despite Gillen's efforts to stay awake, he started to doze off and ended up falling asleep in the chair he was sitting in.

The Nurse soon left. He looked over to see Gillen asleep. Hopefully he won't have another nightmare. Santiago sighed, sitting down beside him.

Of course Gillen did have another nightmare but since he had his mechanical arm on the 'monster' decided to try to use that to its advantage. The 'monster' tried to have him choke himself with that arm. The fake arm happened to have more strength than his other one and sometimes he could not tell how much strength he was using.

Santiago noticed that the 'Monster' tried to choke him again. He stood up, trying to pry the hand from the Prussian's neck. He soon eventually tried to hold the arm down until the Prussian woke up.

Gillen woke up startled. He started to rub his very red neck with his left hand. His right hand was still in the Spaniards grasp. "I'm sorry to put span jou zhrough zhis trouble... I don't deserve jou as mein friend..." He said looking at the ground.

"Nonsense..." Santiago sighed, slowly letting go of his arm. "You are my friend.. I'll do anything..." He said as he sat down beside him. "Don't let that monster bother you... You will be okay.."

Gillen continued to look at the ground. He did not believe that he was anything, so he just sat there hoping he would not fall asleep again. He really did not want his friend to worry about him.

"Look at me.." Santiago lifted his chin so he was facing him. "I worry about you because you are my friend. I'm not going to let that monster break the bond. And defiantly not to let the monster harm you in any way..."

"B-but it has already hurt me so much... More than jou could know." He said as tears started to fall from his eyes. "I v-vish I could just d-disappear...? He stuttered as he started to cry more.

"Enough. Stop saying things like that." Santiago huffed, wiping the tears away. "If you disappeared, it would cause a lot more damage to us instead of you."

"Ozher zhan jou who vould/span care." He said still crying, and adverting his eyes from looking directly at Spain's.

"Calm down..." Santiago sighed, wiping more of his tears.

He tried to calm down but failing. He just continued to think about how useless, and unneeded he was, he could not thing of anything light or happy he could not remember a time when he could.

Santiago sighed once more, soon giving the Prussian a hug. He thought of a way to cheer him up, even though he is not much of a cheerful guy.

Gillen was shocked to receive a hug from his friend. He returned the hug with a lot of awkwardness. He continued to cry on Santiago's shoulder soon calming down.

Santiago continued to hug other, giving him a gentle pat on the back. "There is no need to cry..." He mumbled slightly.

"O-ok" He managed to stutter out. Gillen calmed down a couple of minutes later. He let go of the hug breaking it he did not want Santiago to be uncomfortable after all.

"Bueno..." Santiago then sat down beside him. He looked around, still thinking of a way. Also, thinking when he will be released from the hospital.

Gillen looked around thinking of a way he could make up for being such a burden which he still thought he was then he got it. "Um... S-Santiago are jou hungry? I could go to zhe s-store und get somezhing..." He stuttered a little as he spoke.

Santiago looked up to him. "I'm.. a little hungry." He responded. "You don't have to go.. unless you want to." He nodded slightly, looking out the window.

"I z-zhink it vould be good for me to get some air." His stuttering from being upset was going down. Gillen liked being outside it gave him time to think and the monster seemed to bother him less when he was out in zhe sun. Of course he did like it when it was quiet out and the noise pollution was down that is when he thought it was most calming but he knew he could not have that all the time, especially in the city. "Vhat vould j-jou like to eat?" He asked still the ever-present hint of depression in his voice.

Santiago looked up to him, "You don't have to buy me anything.. You probably need some time alone..." He replied as he stood up. "...Just be careful, si? I'll be out of here soon.." And with that, he gave his friend a final hug before sitting back down on his bed. He looked at his hospital wrist band which told him who he was and other medical information.

Gillen had hugged the Spaniard back and then left the room heading down to the bottom floor using the elevator and out of the hospital. It was a very sunny day out today and there was also a lot of people outside enjoying that Gillen did not take a bus or taxi because he prefer to walk. He walked a bit away from the hospital his head glued to the ground or so it seemed when he had run it to a man. When the man and himself fell the stranger got up and started yelling at him in rapid Spanish which he knew none of, he just said sorry and walked away. A couple of minutes later he got to the store. He walked around trying to find something that his friend would like which he did and he also found something for himself. When he finished paying and got out of the store the streets were a lot less crowded and as a result quieter. He started to make his way to the hospital when he suddenly collapsed. Lucky for him he was near the hospital and there was a doctor/ nurse outside taking a smoke break. The employee of the hospital immediately had people come out to take him inside.

Santiago noticed on how many people were running through the halls. Many doctors and nurses were taking care a man familiar to him. The Spaniard shot up from the bed and went over to the door. The sudden movement caused his wound to re-open. He cringed at the sight of blood seeping through his clothes. He simply covered it with his hand. Looking over, he noticed the familiar man was Gillen. His eyes widen slightly as he stopped one of the nurses to ask what had happened to his friend.

The nurse recognizing that the two were friends had explained that he collapsed just outside the hospital. She did not know why though. She then saw that Santiago was bleeding again and had him go lay down.

Santiago refused to lay down. He just wants to see if his friend was okay. He tried to break free from the many nurses who tried to restrain him. Visible tears could be seen in his eyes.

Another nurse came in he had known the two men due to taking care of Santiago for the time he was in the hospital. He came to explain to Santiago what had happened and why. She explained that he had passed out from exhaustion as far as they doctors could tell. She had the other nurses leave so she could talk to him more about his friend in a privet setting.

"Do you know.. what happened to him?" Santiago had looked away to hide his tears. He still refused to laid down. He held his bleeding wound as he listened to the nurse talk about what happened to Gillen.

"The doctors are now completely sure but they said from what they could tell it was from exhaustion." She said in a serious but friendly tone.

"Will he.. be okay?" He asked, feeling a bit dizzy from the bleeding wound. He leaned against the door frame for balance.

"We are not sure yet he hasn't woken up. But do you think I can ask you a couple of questions about him?" She asked kindly.

"Si, of course.." Santiago nodded as he listened to the questions.

"Do you know how often Gillen sleeps?" She asked.

"Well.. I haven't really seen him sleep.. Only the time when he was visiting me.."

"Ok. Do you know what happened to his right arm?" She continued not really expecting an answer hut just hoping to get one.

"Honestly, I have no clue. All I know that he lost it during battle..."

"Ok, thank you. One more thing do you know someone we could call to get more answers?"

"His brother.. I don't know the number, though.."

"Ok thank you for your help. You should rest, we will put Gillen in the other bed that is in this room." She said as she started to leave the room.

"S-Si.. Gracias.." Santiago nodded as he went to lay back down. He continued to hold his bloody wound.

As the nurse left she sent another nurse in to take care of Santiago's wound. As the main nurse was on her way to where Gillen was at she heard noises that sounded like panicking coming from that area. She rushed over to Gillen's temporary room to see a couple of nurses trying to restrain the Prussian from hurting himself in his sleep. The sedatives seemed to not be working so there only option was to strap his arms to the bed until he woke up.

Santiago had looked over to the Prussian, letting out a sigh on how he was strapped down. Hopefully he will feel better soon. The nurse ad finished with his wound and told he to lay down and not to get up again. Unless he need to use the restroom.

Gillen just lied there tossing and turning, the doctors had given him sleeping meds so the doctors did not expect him to awake anytime soon. About 2 hours and 30 or so minutes the Prussian woke up. Gillen stared at the ceiling almost trembling, tears were again coming down his face, but he just lied there staring at the ceiling.

Santiago was already asleep when Gillen had woke up. He tossed and turned slightly in his bed, indicating that he was having a nightmare. Visible tears can be seen in his eyes.

Gillen turned his head towards the Spanish man. He wished he could turn the rest of his body to but due to the restraints he could not. He saw that his friend was having a nightmare but all he could do was sit there and watch. The nurse soon came in to see if the Prussian had woken up. When she saw that he had she walked over to him and took the restraints off. Prussia had immediately sat up in his bed apologizing to the nurse for being so much trouble. Soon the nurse started asking him questions a couple of them were the same as what she had asked Santiago. He had answered most of the questions but when it came to the topic of what happened to his arm or why he did not sleep he would not talk about it.

Santiago soon relaxed, having a peaceful sleep. He hugged the pillow gently. Honestly, Santiago looked a lot more peaceful instead of his grumpy mood when he is awake.

When the nurse left Gillen went over and sat by Spain he looked out the window until the Spaniard woke up.

Santiago soon woke up. He sat up and quickly wiped the tears away. He looked over, noticing sitting there.

Gillen kept sitting in the chair. He did not notice that Santiago was awake. His mind was somewhere else anyway. He just stared blankly out the window.

"Gil?.." Santiago called out, looking over to him, "I've heard what happened.. Are you okay?.." He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Vhat?!" He jumped slightly at the sound of Santiago's voice. "Oh... Ja I'm fine." He lied so Spain would not worry that much. He continued to look out the window hoping that Santiago would not catch this lie.

"...I know you're lying.." Santiago sighed, "Don't try to lie... Por favor. It only makes me worry worse..." Santiago then stood up, despite the nurse's words, he sat down beside the Prussian.

"I am sorry. I just passed out is all it has been a vhile since I had even a bit of sleep." He made sure not to say the amount of days it had actually been because it had been a long time. He still did not look at the Spaniard.

Santiago sighed, not wanting to pry out information. He simply looked away, hoping that everything will get better. He gave a slight shiver about the nightmare he recently had...

"I saw jou vere having a nightmare. Are "jou ok?" Gill asked his friend hopping that he would answer.

"...I'm fine.." Santiago simply replied as he looked over to the Prussian, "You're more important that I..."

"I am not more important zhan anyone." Gill sighed continuing to look out the window.

"Don't say that.. You are important.." Santiago let out a sigh.

"But why would I be Santiago? I have nothing to live for anymore... No nation... Mein bruder hates me... so I don't see why I would be important to anyone..." He said as he continued to stare blankly out the window.

Santiago was speechless. He looked away, letting out a sigh. "Lo seinto.." He apologized. He had no other idea on what to say, so he basically laid back down and get a bit more sleep.

The Spaniard had slept the entire way through that night. Unlike the Prussian. Nurses came in and out of the room all night, they tried to get the Prussian to go to sleep but each time he would refuse to do it. A couple of the nurses asked why he would not sleep and had offered to get him some sleeping pills. He did not say why and he refused the medicine each time. He thought that if he asked for help, or told to many people about the monster that they would think him crazy or the monster its self would get stronger and actually succeed in ending his life. He also thought that if he slept too much that the thing would continue to grow in strength. Soon enough the morning peeked over the horizon, the sunrise was absolutely breathtaking and it made it so much better that the room that they were in was high and facing the direction that the sun rose. Gill liked to watch the sunrise. A small very small but noticeable smile could be seen on his face it was a very rare sight but it always happened when he watched the sunrise or set. But soon enough it went away with the sun...

Santiago started to wake up when the morning light shined in his eyes. He yawned as he sat up, giving a few stretches. The Spaniard looked over, having a half-asleep look, over to the Prussian.

Gillen was still in the same spot that he was in when Santiago fell asleep. The sunrise was just hitting its peak in the sky. The Prussian did not look over at the Spaniard when he had awoken. He continued to look out at the window as people started their busy days.


	2. Chapter 2

Santiago remained quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment. He looked around, wondering on when he will be released.

At that vary moment the main nurse came in to see the two men. She looked at the Prussian at the window then at the newly awoken Spaniard. "How are you two today?" She asked in a cheery tone as she walking closer to the two of them.

"...I'm fine." Santiago simply replied as he tried to get up. He gave a few grunts be he managed to get up.

"I would not recommend getting up." She said kindly as she went over to the Prussian. "How about you, how are you feeling?" She put a genital hand on his shoulder to make sure he knew that she was there.

Gillen looked at her and sighed. "I'm fine..." He turned back to the window.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked sitting next to him.

Santiago remained quiet as he let the two talk. He still felt bad for the Prussian, but he can't control his life...

He just shook his head as he looked out the window.

The nurse looked at the Prussian almost trying to read him. "Are you willing to tell me why you don't want to sleep yet?" She asked softly.

He just shook his head again.

The nurse sighed again getting up out of the seat. "So are you to hungry?I can have someone bring some breakfast up for the two of you." She stood there happily.

"...You don't have to.. I'm not that hungry." Santiago replied as he laid back down. His mind wasn't on food. He could live months without food without starving to death. He couldn't die. Anyway, his mind was focused on Gillen. And the "monster" he keeps bringing up. It bothered him and he jut wants to help... that's if he can.

The nurse left with a nod. Gillen continued to look out the window he seemed so out of it well more than usual that is. He would just continue to stare out that window thinking to himself or listening and trying to ignore what the monster was saying.

Santiago stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Gillen. And the monster. He just wants to help, but he doesn't know how...

Gillen suddenly got up he felt like he needed to stretch. He looked over at Santiago. Gill's look was terrible he had small rings forming around his eyes and he just all together looked exhausted. This was not an unusual look for the Prussian but it was bad none the less. "Are you doing well?" He asked Santiago. His voice matched his expression, tired, depressed and all of the above. But the man could not sleep and he would not.

Santiago gazed over to Gillen. He noticed the darkness around his eyes. He sat up, "You need to rest.." Santiago sighed as he stood up, "Don't let that monster get to you. Fight it off.." He encouraged, "Just because your nation is gone.. that doesn't mean you quit. You need to fight.. that monster will end up taking over you..." He looked down, "I don't want a monster for a friend.. I need you -"

"I have tried so hard to fight back Santiago. I really have, but I can't, it just consumes me..." Gillen said walking closer towards the Spaniard.

"Let me help you..." Santiago looked up to him, "I'll help you get rid of that bastard.. Trust me.."

"If jou really vant to help me jou can try... I don't know how jou can..." He said looking down a little bit. "It has been getting stronger..."

"I'll do anything to help..." He said, slowly standing up, "I just want you to be safe..."

"I have no idea how jou could... Anyvay... I have to use zhe Restroom..." He said as he started to walk towards the restroom.

"Si.." Santiago nodded as he sat back down. He thought on how to get rid of the 'monster'. It was.. actually impossible. Or that what he thinks at least..

When Gillen was finished in the restroom he was washing his hands well hand in the sink that was in front of a mirror. All of a sudden the mirror started talking to him. He looked up shocked the reflection looked like him still but at the same time it did not it was smiling evilly, and its eyes looked like eyes that could kill some one. The mirror was telling him to 'kill his friend because he did not need any and that it was his only friend'. He relied that 'a friend would not try to make their friend kill their selves'. Then it would say back 'I only do it for your best benefit Gillen'. After that Gillen got fairly mad at the creature and would just scream and punch the mirror with all of his might wanting the thing to just leave him alone. Gillen was sitting in the corner of the restroom crying into his hands he had punched he mirror with his good hand too so there was blood mixed with glass all over the ground.

Santiago heard the glass breaking. He quickly got up and headed to the bathroom. Once he entered, he noticed the blood and shattered glass everywhere. He walked inside, careful not to step on glass. He made his way in the bathroom, looking over to see Gillen in tears in the corner. The Spaniard rushed to his side, trying to calm him down. Also asking to see what had happened.

"It was him the monster, he was in the mirror, he wanted me to..." He stopped there he did not want to continue. He just cried there on the floor with blood, glass, and tears all around him.

"What did he want you to do?.." Santiago had asked, helping the Prussian up, cleaning most of the blood with a paper towel.

"He...he wanted me to... to kill...you..." He started crying more. "He said that...he was the only... friend that I needed..." He continued as he tried to calm himself down and failing.

"Calm down.." Santiago let out a sigh, hugging the Prussian close, "I won't let him kill me..." He said.

"Will not let him ezher. I don't care if he hurts me... but I can't... I can't let him hurt someone else..." Gillen was trying to stand up, he did not want to be in here anymore. He had had enough of everything the monster, his life, everything.

Santiago helped the Prussian stand. "Don't worry..." He was slightly confused. But, that didn't matter at the moment. He just wants his friend to be okay.. but he thought that if he fought the monster itself, he'll free Gillen. But, that was only a thought...

Gillen had Santiago walk him to his bed. Gill sat on the bed trying to calm down without going to sleep. He still had glass in his hand and he thought he hay have broken his hand due to how hard the punch was. He did not show Santiago how bad his hand was.

Santiago sat down beside him. He gently placed his hand onto the Prussian's shoulder, "Don't worry... The monster will be gone soon.. I have a plan.." He said as he stood up, "I have this idea that.. I will fight the monster. I will get rid of it.."

The Prussian looked up at him with a look of surprise and confusion. "How do jou plan to do zhat? It is in mien head..." He said still looking at the other. He was a little happy that his friend was wanting to help him so bad but he still did not see how he would manage to get to the monster though.

"Trust me..." Santiago nodded as he knelt down in front of him. "I will help you.. But, you just need to trust me to do this.." With that, Santiago started to explain the plan he had thought. It consists of that letting the monster take over and Santiago fighting it. But, the real problem is, fighting the monster that is inside Gillen's body could hurt Gillen as well. Unless after the monster is killed, Santiago could heal his wounds.

Gillen listened to the plan that Santiago was telling him about. It was a little scary to think of letting the monster take complete control over him. But there was something else that was in the back of his mind when Spain was talking about the plan. What if the monster could not be killed? What if the monster reappears? He had a lot of negative thoughts about this plan, but it was better than anything he had ever thought of before. When the Spaniard was finished telling his plan Gill had agreed to it even though he had all the negatives in his head.

"Do you trust me?... I will heal you back once I get rid of the monster..." He asked, resting his hand on his shoulder. "We can do this at any time.. I will not force it onto you, si?" He tilted his head slightly, patting his shoulder gently. "I'll do anything for you to be safe..."

"I do trust jou..." He said as looked at nothing in-particular. "I zhink ve should vait until jour vounds from zhe bull have completely..." He added. He was really still very concerned about his friend. He may have even developed feelings for the Spaniard and no matter how many times the monster tells him to kill the Spanish man he would not be able. It was the same when the monster told him to kill himself he just could not do it.

"Bueno.." Santiago nodded as he sat beside him. "I'll wait until my wounds are healed." He said, looking over to the Prussian. He started to think of a plan on how to beat the monster. It was confusing for him, but he believes he will be victorious.

The nurse came in the room soon after they stopped talking. When she saw the mess she was shocked. "Are you two ok? What happened here?" She noticed the blood on Gillen's hand and walked over to check it out. She told him that he had broken his hand and that he would need stitched for the cuts on the said hand. He remained quiet when she asked what had happened.

Santiago shouldn't tell what had happened. He doesn't want to poke in his business. Especially about the monster. He just remained quiet as the nurse took care of Gillen's hand. The Spaniard stood up and went over to the window, staring out. It was getting dark and he should get rest after the nurse is done with Gillen's hand.

The nurse finished tending to the Prussian's hand fairly quickly. She left soon after. Gillen then wondered over to where the Spaniard was sitting by the window he was a little upset that he had missed the sunset but he got over it quickly enough.

Santiago rested his head against the window sill, starting to doze off to sleep. It had been a long day and he thought he get some rest. He soon fallen asleep, a few quiet snores can be heard from the Spaniard.

Gillen had watched Santiago fall asleep on the window sill. Gill was not going to go to sleep again tonight, so he just watched the time go by outside. As the time went by the cars that were on the road seemed to disappear. The people that walked around went home to sleep or party. The lights in the buildings that he could see went off one by one. It almost seemed as if the city came to a halt the later it got. When he looked up to the sky he saw the beautiful stars and the huge full moon. It was truly amazing that even if one person left the earth that it would still spin and process the same as it would if they were still there, even if that one person happened to be a fallen nation. Gillen often found himself thinking about what everyone else's lives would be like if he were to just suddenly disappear like the Roman Empire or his father Germania. It was starting to become morning again meaning he would be able to watch the slow sunrise. After that happened and the Spaniard had awoken they continued the rest of the days they were in the hospital like this. Gillen's hallucinations kept getting worse, where as his left hand healed fairly quickly. Santiago's wound from the bull got better pretty soon. The hospital wanted the albino to continue to stay there until he was better but he had completely refused. So after that the two headed home from almost a months stay as that hospital. The two went to Spain's house Gillen was going to stay there until Santiago completed his plan which he seemed dead set on doing. So there they were sitting at the Spaniards house around lunch time.

Santiago let out a sigh on how he was going to fight off the monster. Hopefully this will help Gillen live a better life... if he is able to kill the monster.

"So vhen do jou vant to... kill zhe monster..." He asked as he sat in Santiago's living room. He was a bit nervous about the thought of his friend encountering the monster, but he also had faith that his friend would succeed in his plan.

"Anytime you feel comfortable..." Santiago simply replied as he was in the kitchen doing a few chores. He thought of many way he could kill the monster, but some things are limited. He doesn't want to damage his friend too much...

"I am ready to go zhrough vizh it anytime..." He said as he followed his friend to the kitchen so they could continue talking.

"Si.. Tell me when you are ready.." Santiago nodded. He had a few knives strapped to his belt just in case the monster was going to attack.

"I...I am ready..." He took a deep as he said this. Then he seemed to relax a little. "So how do ve let zhis zhing take control of me...?" He asked slightly confused on that aspect.

"Si.." He looked over to him, "I'm not sure.. but I have an idea.." Santiago said as he lead him to the bathroom. "Last time you encountered him, you were in the bathroom, looking in the mirror.."

"Ja... Vhat are jou getting at?" He asked.

"Maybe if you can see the monster.. He might take over..." Santiago nodded slightly, hoping he was thinking his plan correctly.

"Maybe... But..." He shut up quickly. He looked in the mirror at himself, He saw how terrible he looked from not sleeping for just about a month. Soon enough Gillen started to talk to himself well the mirror. The monster started talking to Gillen again "So I heard jou are planning to get rid of me. Haha. Good luck vith zhat jou can't kill me. I vill be vith jou forever and I vill continue to make jou miserable and eventually jou vill kill jourself and I vill laugh vhen it happens. Jou are just so veak." "Shut up!" Gillen yelled at the monster. Something he never realized before was that the monster had the same voice as him but it sounded different. "Vhy vould I shut up my veak little Gillen. Jou know it is true." The monster spoke back. Gillen replied "It is not true... " He stopped yelling and looked at the ground. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, He thought it was the Spaniard's hand but he was wrong, so wrong. He realized he was wrong when he heard a little whisper in his ear. "Jou are going crazy now aren't jou. Are jou scared zhat I can touch you. Haha. I could kill you myself right now if I wanted but you know what?" The monster put his hand around the others neck lightly. "Vhat..." Gillen replied trying to be as calm as possible. In the outside world it looked like He was having a conversation with himself, he was saying both sides of the conversation and it was his hand that found its way to his neck once more. "Zhat vould be no fun at all." The monster laughed taking his hand away from the others neck. Gillen was starting to loose control of himself he could feel it, the more the monster talked the more he felt himself slipping into insanity. He could feel the monster clinging to him. He hated it. He just could not do it anymore he tried to punch the monster but only succeeded in punching air loosing balancing almost falling to his knees breaking into tears. "Why can't I touch you?" He asked. He could feel the monster sitting on his back as he was on his hands and knees crying. "Because I am you." He said simply with a laugh. The monster got up and disappeared still talking to him in his head. "If jou came here vanting me to consume jou, good luck, I am not going to do that. I am just going to drive jou to insanity. And look jou are getting closer." He continued to laugh. Gillen sat up and looked at Santiago whom had seen everything that had just gone on. To him it just looked like he was just talking to himself...He could not see the monster. But he did hear what it was saying because it looked like Gillen was saying it.

Santiago just stared at the other in surprise. It felt.. awkward when the other was talking to the monster. It seem he was talking to himself... Anyway, he remained quiet, waiting for the monster decided to attack. He just wants the damned thing out of his friend..

Gillen just sat there looking at Santiago. The monster used this opportunity to communicate with the Spaniard. Gillen's normally depressed face contorted into a evil smile with murderous eyes. He got up walking over to Santiago he put his arms around his shoulders like he was going to kiss the other, But instead he just looked in his eyes. "I don't see how Gillen loves you as much as he does." He laughed.

Santiago could tell that the monster was in control now. He gripped onto the knife, plunging it into the other's abdomen, hoping to cause pain to the monster.

The monster just laughed more. "Jou can't hurt me. But you can have fun trying." The monster walked behind the Spaniard dragging his hand along the others chest sexually. "Jou know I never planned to control Gillen. I just want to drive him to insanity." He said Right in the others ear.

"I won't let you do that.." Santiago looked back at him, his grip tightening around the bloodied knife. "I will destroy you..." He growled as he pointed the blade towards the other.

"How do you plan on stopping me with out killing your friend?" He asked almost mocking him.

Santiago thought about it. He gave out a small huff, trying to think of a way to kill the monster instead of Gillen.

"Haha. Zhat is vhat I zhought. Jou can't because I am him." He continued to talk right in the others ear. Hot breath ghosted over the Spaniards skin.

Santiago growled, soon slashing the blade across the other's blade. He was getting irritated by the monster's talk.

The monster just laughed louder. "Jou know now I see it." The monster said as he walked away a bit ignoring the fact that he had just been slashed again.

Santiago growled once more as he held the blade up to stab the other. He had no choice. He just wants Gillen to have peace again.

"You really love zhat veak peace of shit don't jou? Don't hide it I can tell." He got a little closer to Santiago.

"What are you talking about?" Santiago asked, backing away a bit just in case he attempts to attack.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Santiago." He was more or less trying to get on the Spaniards nerves and just bother him.

"No.. I don't." He growled, holding up the blade. "I will kill you..." The Spaniard huffed, backing away a bit.

"Jou love Gillen. Zhat is vhat I am talking about. Und if jou kill me jou vill also kill him und jou don't vant to kill the person jou love do jou?" He said with a little chuckle also walking closer.

Santiago paused, a visible blush on his cheeks. It was quite true, he did love him. And he doesn't want to hurt Gillen. But, he just wants Gillen to be safe and free from the monster.

"I knew it. Haha. Vhy vould anyone love him he is so veak. But zhat makes it easy to get in his head." He walked even closer and put his right hand on the side of the others jaw to caress the Spaniards face. The metal was very cold agents the others face.

Santiago's blush darkened. He pushed the other's hand away, shivering slightly from the cold. "It doesn't matter... He is still my friend..." He huffed as he pointed the blade to the other's cheek.

"Did jou know that I can control Gillen's body like this anytime. But there is a really good reason I don't though." Gillen changed the subject fairly quickly.

"And what reason will that be?" Santiago asked, keeping the blade pressed to his cheek.

"It is just so fun to watch him suffer." He laughed evilly. "Zhe vay he struggles to stay alive when I know he just wants his life to end. It is really funny." He added.

Santiago growled, tightening his grip onto the knife. "Enough.." He said, not wanting to hear anymore from the monster.

"Ok, ok." He put his hands up backing away a little. "I see I hit a nerve." And with that Gillen's body collapsed falling lifelessly on the ground.

"G-Gillen!" Santiago rushed to his side, hoping that his friend is going to be okay. He shook his shoulder gently.

Gillen started to wake up. His depressed disposition coming back to his face. "Santiago are jou all right?" He asked as he sat up wincing slightly at the pain of the stab wounds. "I heard everyzhing he was saying to jou..." He started to tear up. Gillen never expected the monster to take control of his body and bother a friend.

"I'm fine..." Santiago had pulled out a medical kit and began to clean and bandage his wounds. "I... won't be able to stop the monster.. If I kill him.. It'll kill you.." He sighed as he wrapped the other's wounds. "Lo siento..."

"I...I know...but there is no need to be sorry..." He stood up and hugged Santiago. Gillen did not normally do this he was not fond of being touched or touching people.

Santiago sighed, hugging the other back. "I want to help you.. but I've failed..." He hugged the Prussian close.

Gillen did not say anything more he just hugged the man starting to feel a little awkward about it. There was not much the Spaniard could do.

He pulled away, looking down. "I don't know what to do..." He said, looking away. "There is not much I could do..."

"I know there isn't... but it relives mein heart to know zhat at least one person cares about me..." He said looking at the Spaniard. The Spaniard looked a little more sad than usual.

"I will always care for you..." Santiago sighed as he placed a hand onto the Prussian's shoulder. "I'll always care..."

"..." Gillen looked at the ground like he was going to say something but didn't, he just nodded and walked away to the living room.


End file.
